csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-IX
BALROG-IX or Balrog-9 is a pair of melee battle gauntlets developed by Aegis Institute as part of the Balrog series. Overview Balrog-IX is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Laboratory. Primary attack does a fast punch while the secondary attack delivers a massive explosive punch after charging it. Advantages *High damage *Moderate attack rate *Critical damage when the target receives a direct hit *Able to perform explosive attacks *Does not affect player's speed *Moderate knockback towards zombies *Explosions can go through walls *Can hold the explosive attack for an unlimited time *Explosions have longer range than the Skull-9 Disadvantages *Cannot do one-hit kill (unless you fully charged the gauntlet) *Only available for a limited time *Can only purchasable with cash *Has delay when using the secondary mode *Explosive attack's damage decreases over range. Release date This weapon was released alongside Behind on: *South Korea: December 6, 2012. **There was a resale on 25 July 2013. **There was a resale on 19 December 2013. *Hong Kong/Taiwan: 7 December 2012. There was a resale on 20 August 2013. *Japan: 20 December 2012. There was a resale on 23 October 2013. This weapon was released alongside Contact on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 11 September 2013. This weapon was released alongside new Beast Mode maps: Port and Requiem, on: *Indonesia: 2 January 2014. Tips using Balrog-IX Overall *The rate of fire/attack speed will increase if the player hit the target, Similiar with Tomahawk and Wakizashi. Zombie Scenario *The explosive attack can kill a large group of zombies, more than the Skull-9. Moreover you can knock away strong zombies like Deimos or Ganymede. *Use it to destroy obstacles as it can bring them down very fast. Zombie: The Union *Use the explosive attack along with Bloody Blade and Damage x3 to perform a devasting combo of 4130. *The explosive attack is enough to kill a human, a skilled or lucky player can kill 2 or 3 enemies with just one hit. Tactics facing Balrog-IX users *Balrog-IX users are very fast, powerful and dangerous with their knuckles, it only requires 1-2 hit to the body in normal matches to take you down. So, confront them quickly but with caution. *Keep an eye on their weapon, because most Balrog-IX user will use B mode first instead of A mode. Use this as an advantage. *Take note that Balrog-IX's range is quite short. Use this as your advantage. Keep your distance from them as B mode's damage decrease over range. *Remember to buy Kevlar and Helmet to prolong your life. Gallery File:Balrog9_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog9_charging.png|Ditto, charging File:Balrog9decoder30p.png|30 Code Decoder and Code Box package File:Balrog9codeaset30p.png|30 Code A Decoder and Code Box package BALROG-IX 12.jpg|Gerrard with Balrog-IX 4620733667684122897.jpg|In-game screenshot 20121218ff_8.jpg|Ditto, the explosion 526006_432056303530777_1992640406_n.png|World model Untitledewq.png|Korea poster 20130320ff_4.jpg|China poster bl9twrsl2.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster balrog9_sea.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster balrog9_requiem_industry_beastmode_indonesia poster.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Balrog9_gerrard.png|Gerard with Balrog-IX File:Balrog9_hud.png|HUD icon Drawing sound Slashing sound Wall impact sound Pre-charge sound Charge attack sound Have you bought this gauntlet? YEAH! AND I LIKE IT! Yes, but I am not used to use it yet. No... Trivia *This is the fourth dual-wielded melee. The first is Dragon Tail followed by Dual Nata Knives and Dual Wakizashi. *This is the first melee weapon that can perform an explosive attack. *When performing the secondary attack, the horn will fold in while the claws will start to appear from the gauntlet. *When performing the secondary attack, the Balrog's eye on the gauntlets will glow red and the scale will rise. *When charging the Balrog-IX in Contact chapter, you can skip the wind blowing part easily and also it can allow players to walk with no speed reduction in the swamp of Decoy chapter. *It shares the same wall impact sound with Skull-9 and Green Dragon Glaive. *A red muzzle flash will appear when the gauntles are fully charged. *Tattoos won't work on this weapon due to small hand texture. *There is a bug when charging the Balrog-IX and then hold left click, it will still charging even if we release right click. Category:Weapons Category:Balrog series Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Terror weapons Category:Events Category:Events exclusive Category:Light weapon Category:Event exclusive Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Cash weapon